Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Metal Heroes X Marvel X DC X Autobots Super Hero Taisen VI
Plot: The tesseract falls into the hands of narutaki and he teams up with Thanos and Loki. While Nick Fury asks kamen riders,super sentai,metal heroes and the autobots to team up with the avengers to fight Narutaki,Loki and Thanos. Characters *Tsukasa/Decade *Gentarou/Fourze *Haruto/Wizard *Kyoryuger *Gokaiger *Go Busters *Boxing League sentai Punchger *Natsumi/kivara *Every metal hero, sentai and rider *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Ratchet *All the Autobots *Iron Man *Capt. America *Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Antman *Spiderman *Teen Titans *Every marvel hero and heroine *Kamen Rider Tech *Superman *Batman *Every Dc hero and heroine Villains *Big Machine Ultimate *Narutaki (main antagonist) *Dai-Zangyack *Loki *Thanos(secondary antagonist) *Every Marvel villain *Brainiac *Joker *Whiplash Red Skull Abomination *Every DC villain *Chitauri Army *Megatron *Starscream *The Decepticons (This is a non profit page it may happen but not now maybe in the future.) Trivia and things that will happen in the film *Everyone from the productions on this film will make this film. *Iron Hulk Armour Will have it's 2nd appearance *Narutaki will be arrested in the film *Nick Fury will meet up with Tsukasa *The film would be like the avengers but more epicness *Kamen Rider Super Sentai and Metal Heroes actors will learn English to talk to the other actors (which are english) during the movie and will also speak Japanese to the Japanese actors. *Thanos will apparently die in the film. Beast and Secendary Riders will join the fight in the film *Decade Fourze Gokaiger(team) Go busters(team) Kyoryuger (team) Punchger (team) and Tech will be the main characters of the film. *Tony Stark will meet up with Gentarou and fight alongside with him *Flash will fight alongside with Kabuto and Engine Sentai Go-onger *Guardians of The Galaxy Will Make a Cameo in the movie *Decade vs. Loki *The Autobots will fight alongside with the mecha/megazords *Punch Champion(Mecha) and KyoryuJin Will fight Big Machine Ultimate (alongside with the autobots) *Ichigou,Akaranger and Spiderman will fight alongside. *Akibaranger will fight alongside with Kamen Rider Kiva *This movie will be as epic as the Transformers Movies (/Bayformers) *Gekiranger will fight alongside with dairanger,shinkenger and Gaoranger *Space Sherrif Gavan will fight alongside With Kamen Rider Decade, Fourze,Gokaiger(Team) Go Busters(Team),Wizard and Kyoruger(team) *Kamen Rider Den-O has a new form iron for, (power given from Tony Stark) *Kamen Rider OOO has been given the hero medals to transform into a new form OPTSUPRICA (Given from Steve Rogers Super Man and Optimus Prime) *Shoutarou and Bruce Wayne make a DC Hero Kamen Rider W/Bat Man by using the bat memory (obtained from the bat dopant) and the man memory (only the second part of the word to make them look like a kamen rider styled batman). *Space Sherrifs would team up with the Guardians of the galaxy while the Cameo is commencing *Animated Characters will appear in the next prequel movie. *Masahiro Inoue will reprise his role as Tsukasa Kadoya. * The Showa Riders Team Up with The Space Sheriffs Category:Crossovers